


Taken for Granted

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Doctors, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Journalism, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Past AgentReign, Research, Undercover, childrens hospital - Freeform, drug ring, mentions of bisexual James, west-olsen brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Alex has been working undercover in Seattle for months to expose Morgan Edges' Pharmaceutical black market drug ring that seeks to exploit vulnerable and desperate people. Kara prepares to expose it all with a long building catco Article, to hopefully take down Edge for good.While under the alias of 'Lexie Greyson' Alex  slips her name into the ring to compete for a 150 million dollar medical ressearch Grant sponsored by Lcorp.As the contest winds around it comes down to her and mainly just one other person, a passionate and compelling new woman, Doctor Kelly Olsen.After helping Kellys brother James during a car accident,  Alex finds herself face to face with Kelly.Meanwhile Kellys' best Friend Iris is running her own investigation into Morgan Edge that may yield some surprising revelations that even Karas investigation hadnt uncovered with Alex help. In the mist of All this a spark of interest between Kelly and Alex slowly begins to burn into much more.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 8





	Taken for Granted

Taken for Granted

Chapter one: Drive me crazy

(Dansen, Supercorp, WestAllen)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

**(Alex)**

Alex was beyond annoyed as she trudged through the rain in Seattle. Her undercover assignment had led her to Washington in the last few months and it was a far cry from the beautiful warmth of National city generally speaking. She really had no one to blame but herself though. If she wasn't so competitive she could be home in bed right now in National city.

That was a useless thought though. Her _'Friends with delicious benefits'_ arrangement with Sam had pestered out when things became a bit too complicated and deep and she had pulled back in her uncertainty and they had parted on confused but friendly terms. There was really nothing to tie her down to her apartment. The sight of Kara and Lena eye fucking at every turn was not exciting to her sibling senses either. She had truthfully left at the chance to get on the ground floor and help with this investigation into Morgan Edges' secret drug ring in Seattle. She had beat everyone to volunteering too.

A slight snafu has arisen 3 months ago though. L-Corp had launched a contest to give 150 million dollars away in medical research funding to the winner of a contest. Alex' competitive streak could not resist. She could definitely do two things at once. Her alias of _Lexie Grey_ was the perfect cover, plus if she won then Lena wouldn't have to give millions to some random stranger. It was basically down to the semi finals now and with just her and 3 other people left, she was practically a shoe in. Only one other doctor even came close to touching Alex Presentation and proposal. _Dr. Olsen...Kelly Olsen._ Alex had heard of her vaguely in the past few weeks but despite the fact that she was currently at a hospital in Tacoma, and Alex was operating out of Seattle she had yet to meet her. 

It was about 4 pm and she was supposed to report to the Seattle Memorial hospital where she had been working. For a shift. They had specifically chosen that one cause Vianna Graves, the sister of one of the people they had linked to Morgan Edges' drug empire was working there too. It was perfect. A quick bus ride from the apartment she was at on Beacon hill, had her within walking distance on short order but still the weather here was not pleasant or fun.

As she stood at the crosswalk, about a block from the hospital, she noticed a tall black gentleman across the street. He had on Jeans and a red t-shirt that seemed rather tight in his tall frame. He had a messenger bag and a camera bag strapped to him and he seem to be paying a lot of attention to his phone as he stepped into the street. His messenger bag had the symbol for the Daily planet on it and Alex momentarily noted that the man was apparently far from his normal stomping grounds. Before she had anytime to further ponder that thought though….

BAGJLLJHGDD!!!

A car that seemed to not be making any effort to slow down, plowed right into the man with the messenger bag. He was thrown violently forward before hitting the ground and rolling a bit before coming to a stop. The car in question, sped off and fled the scene as chaos broke out. Alex jumping into action immediately spirited over to check on the man as he lay on the ground. 

. . . .

**(Kelly)**

**( 5:15pm in apartment in Tacoma)**

Kelly laughed into her cell phone as she stood in the kitchen of her apartment making bacon and spinach potato soup. Her friend Iris had told her a slightly dirty joke about Iris' husband Barry. 

"So are you ever leaving gloomy Washington to come visit in Central city?" Iris asked.

"That's like the 5th time you've asked me in 3 weeks. I'm here for at least a few more months. "

Iris sighed into the phone. " I just want you to be careful. Barry and I hate you being so far away." 

"Is this you trying to set me up with a random woman again?" Kelly asked.

" Okay first of all, Sara was awesome and talented and gorgeous…"

"She was also clearly in love with someone else when you tried to introduce us." Kelly reminded Iris.

"Okay fair point. We don't all have Gaydar you know."

Kelly laughed at that, recalling when she taught Iris that word. " I would figure you would be too busy to meddle in my love life. Aren't you working on any major reporting cases for Central Citizen?

Iris went quiet for a moment as though she was thinking. "Things are complicated. I'm kinda working on something but it's- I'm not really sure right now."

Kelly almost wanted to pry as Iris was not normally that evasive. Deciding against it though, she changed the subject. "My research Grant is so close. I'm practically a shoe in, then I can do so much to help the kids at Tacoma Grace Monumental hospital." Technically she still had to actually win but she felt good about this one.

"Oh, BTW when is James getting into town? You said he was coming to see you."

"His flight landed yesterday. He's staying in a hotel up near the airport. Technically he's here for work or something but he should be down my way for dinner so-"

"Well tell him I said hi." 

"Assuming that he actually shows up on time. I swear, if he is late…"

Iris sighed again and Kelly could practically hear her shaking her head over the phone 

"Later. "

"Later" 

As she hung up on Iris, Kelly checked the time on the microwave clock. She had at least an Hour to eat her soup. Before she could even get one bite in though, her phone was ringing. A huge part of her wasn't even surprised. She expected to have James call and be late or cancel if for no other reason that she knew how involved with his work he could get.

"Hey James-" she answered as she picked up the phone, not even really looking.

The voice that answered was definitely not that of her brothers though. " Miss Olsen? My name is Kathrine from Seattle Memorial Hospital. There's been an incident with your brother."

Kellys felt a chill go down her spine. She couldn't breathe. She really shouldn't be expecting the worse here but her intuition and experience was already running scenarios. "There was a car acc-" The woman stopped and seemed to self correct. " He was struck by a car."

"Oh my god" There were so many questions that would normally come to mind as a Doctor but none of them were without Kellys grasp at the moment. 

"You're listed as next of Kin and emergency contact to your brother could you-"

Kellys ears were ringing. She felt like everything was swirling momentarily. She needed to get to James fast as soon as she got her head focused enough to actually drive. " I'll be there as soon as possible. "

. . . .

**(Alex)**

**( 7pm at Seattle Memorial Hospital )**

Alex was speeding down the hall. She had just finished a second round of emergency X-rays on the guy she brought it. Part of her felt like she was the only one trying to actually help this guy and put in any urgency. Katherine at the front desk had put in some calls to reach the mans' family, using a database from his identification and insurance card. 

Alex had not even had time to check on any of that herself in her hurry to repair what had happened. That whole thing had been crazy and suspicious as all hell. Why would someone be trying to kill a newspaper photographer? Or was it just an accident and the person panicked. She couldn't say for sure.

Murphy had given a low dose of pain medication to the man, while he insisted on waiting for a toxicology report to reveal whether this man was on any drug. For reasons she couldn't quite place the assumption made her uneasy.

As she passed the front desk, she saw a black woman with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had on skinny jeans and a simple red long sleeve t-shirt. 

If it wasn't for the fact that the woman seemed so frantic at the moment Alex probably would have indulged the side curiousity or the part of her that tended to notice beautiful women anywhere. 

The woman by the front desk was urgently asking Katherine for help.

"...and I got a call a little over an hour ago. My brother he-"

"What's your name again mam?"

"Kelly Ol-"

"Oh yes. Your brother was found by-"

Katherine looked over as she saw Alex. Alex couldn't really help her _'Knight in shining Armour '_ impulse as she veered over.

"Lexie!" Katherine called to her. " This is the Doctor that is handling your brothers' situation. 

Kelly turned around and Alex found herself face to face with warm, intelligent but worried looking eyes..

"Hi. I'm Kelly. Kelly Olsen. "

That name sounded so familiar for some reason. Alex' brain was too busy to place it though. Based off of the X-rays, they needed to have a complicated talk very quickly.

. . . .

Thank you for reading. Please leave comments, Questions, kudos or constructive criticism below.

Tbc in the next chapter: A many splendid thing…

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
